User blog:Alexa dreamer20/Chapter Four!
Disclaimer:I don't own what comes later into the story,like characters from The Twilight Saga,but I do own Crystal,Rae,Bert and Alison.And the idea for the fic. Crystal Clear Chapter Four:Are you kidding me? Crystal P.O.V. ”And so mom decided she wanted to move across the country..I didn’t exactly care if it meant she would be okay and away from dad.” I was pleasantly surprized that I could find the words to tell Embry-which I’d forgotten was a stranger-my story without using big words and curses. I didn’t know why he sounded so interested in everything he asked,but that made me feel good,like somebody cared.And there was another thing I didn’t know:why was this so good yet so annoying?After my mother died,I’d sworn I’d change.But this part of me was still somewhere,the part that needed help,the part that couldn’t do this alone,and I believe that part talked for the last half hour about a life the changed me didn’t want to think about. And besides,Embry made it easier,somehow finding one good thing now and then that resulted from what I told him. He was this cheerful person-the kind I felt sick when seeing-and he seemed to enjoy life.Well yeah,sure,I know how that is,and some would say I’m cynical for seeing things the way I do and voicing that-but I’ve just been through things they haven’t,that’s how I can talk about life and its down sides. Something out there made me ask:what about him?What was his life like?It was funny,meeting someone that now knows your life story-summarized,of course- but only an hour back,he was a stranger. These kind of bonds were the strongest-I knew because of Rae.She’s been my only best friend since 3rd grade.We just had this wonderful short conversation-and then boom,we know all about eachother in just a matter of minutes-because there wasn’t much to tell. But I also knew they would cease to exist one day,giving in to circumstances that can’t be helped. Going back to the real world,nothing much changed around La Push.It pretty much stayed the same,and that was maybe a good thing-I couldn’t get lost,and if I wouldn’t get lost,I wouldn’t drag attention to myself. I was definately affected by Embry’s laugh and general happiness.It made me see some good points in this and that. ”And that’s my house.” I looked to where he pointed and tilted my head. His house wasn’t much bigger than mine,maybe just taller,but it certainly looked more welcoming and warm.It was a creamy color I couldn’t name and there were four windows visible from the front.It had a driveway and garage,an old pick-up truck parked in the latter,which was open. When I looked at Embry,I saw a small frown on his face,then his face relaxed,as if he realized something I wasn’t aware of. ”Jake must be making himself confortable.” He crossed the road and I followed,wanting to stay with him a bit more,and at the same time not being sure if I wanted to meet another person today. There was someone under the car I was sure was a Dodge Power Wagon from ’62.You see,in my life,I had quite a lot of time to sit around doing nothing.So I found something to do:look into all kinds of subjects,including cars,and I found I liked it.I was obsessed for quite a few years-and despite my denial,I still am. I couldn’t help but think that the legs coming from under there were a bit too big,but I shrugged it off as the boy got out and dusted himself off.Then of course,I was speechless. It was him!Life sure likes to surprize me. A/N:Please do not look up the car.It's horrible.Well,it's not what I initially intended it to be,but I got sick of searching for the right one.Also,sorry for the lack of dialogue and shortness of the chapter,but I'm just not inspired these days.Sigh. Category:Blog posts